


Time of Bradley

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэдли никогда не было столько лет одновременно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Bradley

Брэдли двадцать девять.

Аэропорт Хитроу встречает его оживлёнными голосами и цветным мельтешением в глазах.  
Брэдли встряхивает головой, прогоняя усталость. На часах 4:45, а он ещё не спал, собирая и разбирая дорожную сумку по нескольку раз. Да он и не уснул бы - слишком многое оставалось позади. Почти пять лет напряжённой работы и наивысшего наслаждения, трудностей, обид и ежедневных радостей, с которыми ему надо попрощаться.  
Шаг в сторону терминала № 3 - и лучшие годы в его жизни останутся в прошлом.  
Брэдли расправляет плечи и не оборачивается.

Брэдли двадцать четыре.

Он только что получил роль в новом проекте BBC.  
Позже он позвонит маме, найдет в интернете кучу информации о персонаже, в роль которого ему предстоит войти, и разовьёт бурную деятельность в квартире, готовясь к отъезду.  
Сейчас же, запрокинув голову, он смотрит в неожиданно ясное лондонское небо и вдыхает воздух полной грудью, предвкушая новый жизненный этап.

Брэдли двадцать семь.

Он пропустил удар тренера, засмотревшись, как улыбается Колин.  
И вот он лежит на траве, оглушенный и слегка растерянный, щурится от ярких солнечных лучей и слышит, как доносится тихий смех Колина, а потом видит, как тот протягивает ему руку.  
Поднявшись, он читает в его глазах застывшую тревогу и легонько хлопает друга по плечу: «Ну, что со мной может случиться, не стоит волноваться».

Брэдли двадцать шесть.

Дверь хлопает, и наступает звенящая тишина. «Наверное, так правильно, - думает Брэдли, - наверное, так и должно быть». Но в груди отчего-то щемит, и ему не хватает воздуха. Брэдли открывает окно и высовывается почти целиком, не замечая, как белеют от напряжения костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в оконную раму.  
Хочется закричать, но он не станет - Брэдли не театральный актёр. В отличие от Колина, который слишком патетично заламывал руки и говорил, что их связь - глупая ошибка. О том, что так дальше нельзя. И о том, что пора это прекратить.

Брэдли двадцать пять.

После того, как он многократно вывел свою подпись в объемном контракте на съёмки, прошла пара месяцев, и они приехали в Кардифф. Позади - дни неловких знакомств, преувеличенно громких возбужденных голосов, скрывающих неуверенность в себе, удивлённых взглядов.  
Но Брэдли всё ещё несколько напряжён. Он шутит, чтобы скрыть волнение, и пытается запечатлеть на свою камеру всё вокруг, чтобы иметь доказательство: это реально.  
После Ирландии их ждёт Франция, и Брэдли волнуется ещё больше.

Брэдли двадцать восемь.

Он рассматривает синяк на обнажённой спине Колина, очерчивая смазанные границы пятна пальцами. Синяк переливается оттенками от темно-фиолетового до темно-желтого, и Брэдли стыдно, ведь это - его рук дело.  
Он растерянно ерошит свои волосы и виновато заглядывает повернувшемуся к нему Колину в глаза. Тот лишь усмехается, забавно морща нос, и набрасывается на друга сверху, увлекая в игривый поцелуй с покусываниями.  
За окном алеет рассвет.

Брэдли двадцать девять.

Дождь льёт уже несколько дней, полностью характеризуя собой настроение Брэдли. Отснята последняя серия, и его герой умер. Как на экране - так и в жизни. Мир за окном серый, и Брэдли совсем не хочется в него выходить.  
Он хочет завернуться в плотный кокон из одеял, пледов и простыней и проспать тысячу лет, пока снова не станет прекрасным принцем.

Настало время прощаться.

Брэдли никогда не было столько лет одновременно.


End file.
